


Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

by Faerie_Fable



Series: Trollsona [7]
Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Inappropriate Humor, Laughter, Lesbian Disaster Queen Barb (Trolls), Sexual Humor, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Relationships: Queen Barb (Trolls)/Original Character(s), Queen Barb/Carol (Trolls)
Series: Trollsona [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764529
Kudos: 4





	Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

"Hey Barb.... What does this mean?" Maude asked curiously, holding one of their hands up, two fingers spread wide so they could poke their tongue out between them.

While Barb choked on her drink, some of it coming out her nose, Carol sitting beside her ended up spitting out cheezewhip, bent in half while she spluttered and coughed. Barb couldn't help the way she flushed, ears flicked back almost defensively while Maude rushed closer to try and help. "Where did you learn that?!" Barb asked, voice hoarse and throat sore.

"Another troll did it and his girlfriend started laughing and they walked off.... What does it mean? Is it a joke?" Maude asked again, once more poking their tongue out between their purple fingers curiously. Barb didn't think she could flush any redder, but now, her face was probably redder than her mohawk and she groaned, reaching up to pull her partners hands away from their face. 

"It's.... Um. An invitation..." Barb admitted, closing her fuschia coloured eyes so she wouldn't have to see the sweetly confused look on the purple trolls face, head tilted to the side, messy hair everywhere and biting their lip cutely while they stared at Barb with those big smoky sapphire blue eyes.

"Ohhhhhh he was inviting her to a party...." And Barbs eyes blinked open in horror. 

"Not a party!" She gasped, tugging on Maudes purple fingers to catch their attention.

"if it is a party invitation do you think I could join them?" Maude steamrolled on, suddenly exuberant while Barb died a little, shooting a glare at Carol who had rolled off the arm of the throne, cackling and screeching with laughter.

"I can assure you it wasn't a party invitation!" Barb groaned, pulling Maude closer so she could whisper in their ear. "He was offering to eat her out"

"HE'S GONNA EAT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" the purple troll shouted, eyes widening while Barb choked again, scrabbling to grab at the others jacket to hold them still. "Why would she say yes to being eaten?! Does she know thats what he's gonna do to her?" Maude cried.

"He was offering to lick her pussy" Barb finally screamed, words muffled because her face was in her palms, forcefully ignoring the sounds of Carol dying of laughter nearby. When she finally looked up it was to glare spitefully at Carol who had failed to stand up and was instead rolling on the floor with tears of laughter streaking down her cheeks. "You are no help at all" the queen muttered before looking up at Maude.

The purple troll had blanched, eyes wide as saucers and mouth fallen open in a perfect little "O" of surprise and Barb stared, watching colour slowly fill the purple cheeks, turning them heated and Maudes ears flicked back nervously, twitching to point down, flat against the sides of their skull.

"Well that's...I... I hope they remember to use protection and to wash their hands and face before they start" Maude squeaked, hands moving to tug on their ponytail, yanking fistfuls of puffed up purple hair to cover their burning cheeks.

This time Barb joined Carol on the floor, both rockers laughing.


End file.
